El lago oscuro
by Lightning29
Summary: Tras un accidente, Max se dará cuenta que tres campeonatos mundiales no son suficientes para sentirse satisfecho con su vida.


_El primer capítulo es cortito, pero mientras tenga exámenes fuertes iré subiendo las historias poco a poco. Disfruten el fanfic ^^_

**I**

Cogí la bicicleta y tras montarme vi la hora en el reloj de goma que usaba cuando hacía actividades deportivas. La una y media. Perfecto, llegaría a mi casa justo a la hora de almorzar. Era domingo y aproveché la mañana soleada para hacer algo de deporte. Me metí en la avenida y mientras pedaleaba lentamente para hacer tiempo, pensé en el día de mañana. Iría a la sede de la PPB, me metería en las clases sobre seguridad en los laboratorios que mi madre impartía por las mañanas a los científicos más jóvenes, y entrenaría un rato junto a los All Starz. Tres clases más, y mi madre me dejaría entrar en los laboratorios de la primera planta, aunque solo pudiera utilizar los instrumentos simples. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de utilizar los microscopios por que tras ver el tema de las células en la asignatura de biología, quería ver alguna con mis propios ojos.

Escuché el ruido de una motocicleta y volví a la realidad. Me concentré en la carretera. Estaba a solo dos calles de mi casa, por lo que aceleré el pedaleo.

Estaba tan empecinado en llegar a casa que ni siquiera me fijé en el ruido de motor que se destacaba de los demás.

Unos metros antes de llegar vi el semáforo en verde para los peatones, y mientras cruzaba el paso de cebra, escuché el fuerte ruido de un neumático contra el asfalto. Cuando giré la cabeza para ver el tráfico, me dí cuenta de que un coche negro brillante no tenía intención de frenar. En un acto reflejo intenté pedalear todo lo rápido que pude para salir del paso de cebra pero fue imposible.

El golpe fue brutal y me lanzó a varios metros. Aún así solo me lastimé el brazo, y hubiera quedado en una fractura y varios rasguños de no ser por que el coche no frenó y pasó por encima de mí.

A partir de ahí todo se volvió muy confuso y solo recuerdo algunas partes que se me quedaran grabadas en la memoria para siempre. Recuerdo que cuando sentí el neumático sobre mi cuerpo grité como nunca en mi vida, que tras un buen tiempo tumbado en la calle, alguien dijo que yo era el niño de los Tate, y que tras unos minutos mi madre se agachó a mi lado y me quitó el pelo que tenía pegado a la cara por el sudor. A partí de ahí mi vista se volvió borrosa y me desmayé.

**II**

Todo el tiempo que estuve dormido lo pasé soñando con cosas cotidianas, como mis padres, el resto de mi familia, mi beyblade Draciel, mi bicicleta, y…algo más, algo que no lo lograba recordar pero sabía perfectamente que en la mayoría de mis sueños aparecía.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue el pelo rubio de mi madre, que estaba recostada sobre la camilla donde reposaba. Quise despertarla y hablarle pero no podía mover el brazo por que lo tenía escayolado. No me sentía muy bien, tenía la cabeza pesada y los párpados se me cerraban solos. Dormité varias veces antes de poder estar despierto durante un tiempo razonable. Tiempo al que me dedique en llamar a mi madre, pero las palabras no me salían de la boca, que estaba pastosa. Necesitaba agua, pero tampoco podía pedirla. Sentí unos momentos de impotencia hasta que finalmente conseguí decir mamá. Lo repetí varias veces, tan bajo y débil que ni yo mismo lo podía escuchar con claridad, así que intenté solucionarlo repitiendo la palabra todas las veces que pude. No sé si aquello surtió realmente efecto o si simplemente mi madre se despertó en aquel momento por pura casualidad, pero ella se despertó, y me miró incrédula. Tenía los ojos rojizos, clara señal de que había llorado, y se le veía terriblemente cansada.

-Maxi…-susurró.

-Mamá…-quise pedirle agua pero el esfuerzo que había hecho para despertarla me había dejado exhausto.

Mi madre se acercó a mí y me pasó una mano por el pelo, como me hizo justo después del accidente.

-Maxi, dime algo.

Sentí su aliento y tuve miedo, pánico, por que el ver a mi madre así me revelaba que sufría algo grave. Quise llorar pero mi propio cansancio me lo impedía.

-¿Me..? –Cerré los ojos y dije lo que tenía en la mente en ese instante-. ¿Me voy a morir?

Mi madre se sorprendió y los ojos se le cargaron de lágrimas. Aquello solo me puso peor. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a mi madre llorar? Ninguna, salvo ese día.

-Agua –supliqué.

Mi madre se apartó de mí y miró alrededor de mi cama. No sabía que hacer, estaba perdida, y supe por qué. Sentí las cánulas nasales en mi nariz. También sentí otro tubo, esta vez en mi boca. No había dado cuenta de aquello hasta ahora ¿Cómo iba a darme agua con eso en mi boca? Tragué y noté como aquel tubo recorría también mi garganta hasta llegar quien sabe donde. Me entró fatiga y quise quitarme el tubo pero mi madre me detuvo.

-No te lo quites. Estate quieto, ahora voy a por agua.

Mi madre se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación. Me sorprendió no haberme dado hasta ese momento cuenta de que estaba en el hospital. Intenté saber que es lo que me habían hecho durante mi estancia allí, pero el sueño volvió a invadirme. Comencé a soñar con árboles, pero alguien me zarandeó suavemente del hombro y me vi obligado a abandonar aquella imagen. Al abrir lo ojos me encontré a mi madre, o eso creía, por que la cara era la misma, pero llevaba un uniforme médico.

-Maxi, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Era mi tía Lisa, bueno, Lisey para nosotros, tita para mí. Pensé que era algo bueno deberle la vida a alguien de tu familia en vez de a un desconocido Trabajaba de médico en el hospital.. Siempre se me hacía lógico que si mi madre llevara bata blanca en su trabajo su hermana también lo hiciese, aunque ejerciera diferente profesión.

Antes de que respondiese Lisey me agarró la cabeza y me apunto directamente a los ojos con una luz suficientemente potente para hacerme soltar unas lágrimas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te ha pasado Max?

Hice un esfuerzo por recordar aquello a pesar de que el sueño me impedía pensar con claridad y el tubo que tenía en la boca me empezaba a dar nauseas.

-Me atropelló un coche…y grité. Ya no me acuerdo de mucho más.

Mi tía frunció el ceño antes de apagar la linterna y sentarse en mi camilla.

-¿Notas algún dolor? –Negué con al cabeza-. ¿Quieres agua?

-No.

-Creí que sí, es lo que me ha dicho tu madre. ¿Qué querías entonces?

-Quiero ver a mi padre.

Hasta ese momento no había recordado que mi padre se hallaba a miles de kilómetros de allí. ¿Y si me moría antes de haber hablado con él? No quería que mi último momento con él fuera la despedida en el aeropuerto, Comencé a sollozar. Estaba muy inestable mentalmente, y a la más mínima me emocionaba, no sin motivo.

-Vamos Maxi, tranquilízate –Lisey me pasó una mano por el pelo-. Tu padre vendrá dentro de un rato. Se fue a casa a coger unos documentos de la Seguridad Social.

Respiré hondamente y la miré con la firme certeza de que me estaba engañando para hacer que dejara de llorar.

-Está en Japón…

Mi tía me dio unas palmadas que no noté en mi pierna y me habló antes de salir de la sala.

-Descansa. Ahora te traigo agua.

``Tu padre vendrá dentro de un rato´´ Imposible, estaba en Japón.

Intenté levantarme, pero mis músculos no me respondían. Me cansé, y tras quedamre un buen rato mirando el techo, volví a dormir. Esa vez volvía a soñar con árboles, pero no eran como los de antes, estos no me recordaban a ningún lugar ni a ningún momento de mi vida. Simplemente estaban allí, moviéndose sin hacer ruido y esperando algo de mí, algo que no sabía darles, no al menos en ese momento.


End file.
